Coiled spring toys having a plurality of metal turns have been marketed under the trademark SLINKEY. These toys are made from an elongated strip of metal having a generally rectangular cross section. The metal is a spring steel having a dull gray appearance. The metal has a relatively low deformation strength as the turns or segments bend and twist out of shape. The expanded spring toy has a tendency to change position so that the turns become tangled and hooked together. Plastic materials have been used in lieu of metal in these types of spring toys. The plastic material has a single color.